


Deathbell

by Deadtrash (ecm)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute fluff, serana and isran doing something that doesnt involve murder or anger, yeuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecm/pseuds/Deadtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isran secretly follows Serana when she heads to Morthal to get cured of her vampirism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathbell

"Are you sure about this?" Serana asked the Dovahkiin  
"Just think about what vampirism did to you and your family, Serana" She replied back  
"Well, it would be nice to not be thirsty all the time. I'll go to Falion, I heard that he knows a lot about this stuff." Serana turned and headed to exit the Dawnguard, but she took a moment to put her hood on and glance upwards at the balcony circling the entry hallway. We locked eyes for just a moment and then she glanced away.  
"Do you think I can come with you?" The Dovahkiin asked  
"I know that this is important to you, but I'm sorry, this is something that I have to do on my own." Serana left the fort. 

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Curing her Vampirism. I never thought it would happen. Serana was, without a doubt, one of the prettiest women I have ever seen, but her curse affected everything. I hate vampires, I mean, I run the Dawnguard! Our goal is to eliminate the Vampire menace. In the early days of The Dawnguard, I was ready to slice the head off of every Vampire I laid eyes on. But then I met Serana. 

She first arrived at the Fort on a clear morning. I was exhausted from that nights patrolling of the perimeter of the fort, and I was using every last bit of energy in my body trying to keep my eyes open. "Sleep is for the weak" I kept repeating to myself. I remember seeing her run up the path. She donned her usual Royal Vampire armor and hood, and she had an Elder Scroll on her back. At first I readied my crossbow out of habit, and aimed it straight at her head. It took me a few seconds to get my eyes into focus, but once I had a clear view of her face, I signaled Durak to lower his weapon. 

When she first approached us, she was calm and didn't act hostile towards us. She was aware that we were prepared to kill her, but she kept her serene look in her eyes. I loved her eyes. They were like looking up at the Aurora Borealis on a cloudless night. She had colors in her irises that I had never seen before. She had a gaunt, snow white face and the smirk she had on her face made everything worthwhile. However, I wasn't supposed to like vampires. I was supposed to be killing them. I kept my love for her a secret, making sure to keep quiet around the few friends, if thats even an appropriate word to use. If I was ever caught spying on her or watching her beautiful body, I would say that I was watching to make sure she wouldn't attack anyone. However, we all knew that that was bullshit. If anyone was going to attack anyone, it would be me. 

But now, Serana was leaving to go and cure her vampirism. I was at first ecstatic, rushing back to my room, trying to imagine her as a human. What color would her eyes be? What would her real skin look like? Would she change? Would she be a completely different person? I then thought, what if Falion did something wrong. What if he killed her in the process? I immediately jolted out of my room and headed out the Fort. "Where are you going?" I heard Gunmar ask,  
"Out." I spat back at him,  
"Out where? We just killed Lord Harkon last night."  
"Its none of your business, so I suggest you go back and play dress up with your trolls."

Gunmar shrugged his shoulders. I was so prone to insulting people, so everyone in the Dawnguard just eventualy got used to it. As I put on my heavy winter cape and opened the door to the castle, I looked back to see Sorine and Gunmar, standing together. She was at least a foot shorter than him. Ever since the Vampire Menace was defeated, they were closer than ever before, if that was even possible. Sorine was holding a Dwarven artifact and going on about its significance. Gunmar didn't understand a word, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and encouraged her to go on about it as they walked towards the forge. 

By now Serana would be near Riften. The journey to Morthal would take about a day or two and she was moving on foot. Isran stopped at the Riften stables, taking a moment to look around to see if Serana was there. He bought a horse from the stableman and headed full speed to Morthal. He took various paths and went through forests, avoiding the main roads to make sure he wouldn't be caught by Serana. 

\- - - 

I arrived in Morthal mid day and the snow was so thick the horse could't even trot down the road. I led the horse to the mill and walked to the inn. I kicked the snow off of my boots and brushed the snow off of my beard. I entered the inn to see two people in the entire building: Jonna, the innkeeper, and a terrible Orc bard. "Come on in, we have warm beds and cold mead." Jonnas voice was warm and soothing. I purchased a room and sat down at the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had.  
"You wouldn't happen to know a wizard named Falion here in Morthal?" I asked Jonna  
"Know him, he's my brother." She replied  
"Does he talk about the vampires he cures?" I took a large gulp of my mead and whipped my mouth with the sleeve of my thick armor.  
"No. He keeps that to himself. Why, are you expecting someone to show up?" Jonna leaned against the counter and began to clean her nails.  
"No, I was just wondering." I tried to sound stoic and harsh, but she raised an eyebrow at me and placed her hand down on the counter  
"Ok, I am expecting someone." I confessed, "She is about this tall" I hovered my hand in the air to try and estimate Seranas height but the mead was kicking in so I ended up just swatting the air with my entire arm, "She has shoulder length black hair, she has it up in some sort of style, she is wearing a black and purple outfit, and she's a vampire."  
"Oh, that lady, she showed up here about an hour ago. Falion is taking care of her and she won't be cured for about a day." Jonna took my empty mug and was about to clean it before I slammed more gold on the countertop and asked for more.

That night I was lying on the animal pelt bed, tossing and turning. The bed was so uncomftorable that sleeping on the floor would be better than this. How was it possible that Falion could cure Serana of her vampirism? She had been a vampire for thousands of years. I sat up and placed my hands on my head. "Sleep is for the weak" I said quietly under my breath. Eventually, I was able to get some rest. 

\- - - 

I got up around sunrise the next day and left to go for a walk around the city. I grabbed my winter cape and the spare I brought with me. Serana hasn't experienced a real Skyrim winter as a human in a long time, so I assumed she would be cold. There were too many vampires in the marshlands, and as much as I would love to continue thining out the vampire population, I had other things to focus on. The city was completely deserted. Occasionally a guard would pass by and look around, but there were more mudcrabs in Morthal than there were people. 

The sun was up and a few people started to leave their houses to go to the inn or just search for something to do. There were two children playing tag on the one dry strip of land, but other than that, nothing else was going on. Serana would be a human soon, so I lingered around Falions house to greet her when she came out. As I waited I picked some limp and dinky deathbell flowers for Serana. They were falling apart from over watering, but they were the only thing that wasn't brown. It was nearly noon and Serana still hadn't left the house. "What's taking them so long?" I said to myself quietly. I sat down on the step leading from the dock pathway to Falions house and waited. 

Around one o clock I heard some muffled noises inside the building. The voice of a man began to speak in a calm and relaxed tone and a hushed sultry female voice followed. I knew it was the voice of Serana, so I stood up and faced the door, holding the few flowers I picked. 

About a minute passed and the handle to the door loudly clicked. The wind was blowing the snow up into the air, making it clump against the wood on the side of the house and door. The door lingered open for a few seconds and I heard her make a deep breath. She stepped out into the shaded porch. She still donned her hood, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight reflecting on the bright snow. I didn't think she could see my face because of the glare, so she hesitantly took a step forward. She removed her hand from her eyes cautiously and blinked a few times. Even from the short distance, I could see her eyes. They were as green as algae and her pupils were as dark as charcoal. The whites in her eyes were like pearls, glossy and glistening in the sunlight. Her skin was still as pale as ice, but her cheeks were the color of a pink mountain flower. I almost dropped the flowers I was holding, she was more radiant than ever before.

Serana placed her hands on the sides of her arms and shivered in the cold. I began to walk up the steps and once my head was under the shade I had a clearer view of her face. She still was Serana, but she looked healthy. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here out of all people." Serana said  
Nervous, I gave her the bouquet of Deathbell. As she reached to grab hold of them, one of the flowers fell apart and the petals slowly rained down onto her shoes. She buried her face into the flowers and I wrapped the extra cape I had with me around her shoulders. "How do you feel?" I asked  
"It feels like I can finally breathe again." Serana whispered  
She adjusted the cape so it rested on her shoulders. The Deathbell flowers were raining petals onto the snow, so they were more of a bouquet of stems.  
"Shall we head back to The Dawnguard?"  
"Since when were you this nice to me?" Serana asked while she shivered in the cold  
"I… I thought we could, you know, start over?" My voice was shaky and the cold made it worse. Serana scoffed  
"Fine. I guess that would be ok." 

I wrapped my arm around her and we headed toward the horse. On the way to the fort, Serana told me stories about her life as a vampire. Her voice was soothing and smooth. She sat in front of me on the horse and I eventually placed my head on her shoulders and fell asleep. For the first time, I didn't feel like sleep was for the weak.


End file.
